Personal support devices such as canes, crutches, walkers, or other walking aids are helpful in enhancing the mobility of individuals in need thereof. However, the range of use of these devices is limited. These personal support devices typically include one or more shafts terminating in rubber tips that contact the ground. The rubber tips may work well for providing traction on hard, non-slippery surfaces but are prone to slipping on snowy, icy, muddy, or otherwise soft and slippery surfaces. There is a need for tips for personal support devices that are capable of providing greater traction when needed.